Survivor
by PeppermintMoon
Summary: Desiree had always lived a perfect life as a royal elf, but when her father makes the mistake of challenging the White Witch, the entire race of elves pay. This is the first book of a three book series. Its more of a prologue. Edmund/OC later. R&R!
1. A Challenge

**Alrighty then. I hope that this story turns out. I know where I want this story to go. This is going to be the first story in a series of three. This first one is more of a prologue and won't be real long but it will give a good background on my OC. Please please please leave a review! I pratically live off them!**

**Disclaimer. I do not own Narnia. Only the characters I make up.**

* * *

><p><span>FIFTY YEARS BEFORE THE PEVENSIES' ARRIVAL<span>

The White Witch sat upon her throne, long hair done tight and white dress flowing. Her light eyes gazed icily across the room and her pale skin shone strangely in the bluish grey lighting. She was utterly alone and completely satisfied.

The throne room was deathly still. The only sound in the large room was the click of her nails echoing through out the frozen walls.

_I am the queen of Narnia_. She thought to herself. _No one is above me._ She smiled smugly to herself.

Just then the tall iron doors swung open and a tall graceful figure entered the room.

The White Witch stood immediately. "Who do you think-" Her own surprise stopped her.

The man slowly gained speed. Fluidly walking then running until he was a blur. His speed was inhuman. He came to a stop in front of her, dressed in fine clothing with shaggy hair that covered the tops of his ears.

She scowled despite her surprise. "Who are you?" she asked, enunciating each word.

"My name is Melrick, High Elf in Narnia."

Her eyes widened momentarily. Why hadn't she come to the realization before? The witch tensed. Elves were rebellious and uncontrollable under her rule. They openly mocked her and did not respect her commands. She quickly gained her composure. Her eyes narrowed. "I don't believe you were summoned to my palace."

"I don't believe so either."

"I should have you executed for your sarcasm, elf."

"I come with a challenge."

"No one challenges the queen fool."

The elf continued anyhow. "I request a duel between you and I."

"A duel?" The witch's thoughts raced. Elves were impossibly fast and strong. Not to mention magically inclined. What could the elf possibly want to duel for?

"We tire of your rule, witch." The noble elf said in disgust. "We elves are stronger and more powerful than you. We will not remain under you any longer. The only being above us remains and ever will remain Aslan."

"How dare you-"

"Your rule will end with this duel."

"I refuse to duel you. Guards!"

"I'm not asking. Fight me." He drew his sword from its sheath around his hip. He stepped forward, forcing her a step back towards her throne.

The queen stepped back once more, her hand reaching behind her back.

The elf did not notice, too intent on watching the fear seep into her eyes. "You will not rule forever witch." He growled, pressing the sword to her neck.

The White Witch did not respond, but continued to slowly and unnoticeably reach behind her back.

"You are not a queen. You never will be. You will always be a witch. Now draw your weapon!"

The witch's hand gripped the handle of her knife of ice and pointed it towards the elf. She sneered. "I will forever rule Narnia. Nobody will stand in my way. Not even an elf." And just like that the elf began to transform. The stone began in his feet, rapidly spreading up his ankles. Almost immediately he tried to struggle, using all the magical strength that he could muster.

The White Witch grinned. The more he fought, the more slowly the stone would cover him. But it would still take him. There was no stopping that now. His struggles would only bring him more agony. Her lips curled in a sneer. All the better.

Soon the stone had frozen him from the hip down. Melrick was beginning to realize that his efforts were in vain. "I will tell you this." Melrick managed to say as the stone covered his torso. "Someday, Aslan will come and your rule will be no more." His last words were pained. "I died this day for freedom." The stone engulfed him.

The Witch, enraged, shoved the stone statue and watched as it tumbled precariously down the steps, crumbling and cracking until it landed in a heap of rubble at the bottom.

"Your people will pay for you actions this day, high elf." She spit. "They will pay for your mistake." She turned on her heel and paced. She irrationally decided to call upon the secret police.

A large grey wolf approached quickly. "My Queen?"

"I want all the elves brought to the castle as prisoners. As of today they are all held responsible for conspiring against me! Kill any who choose to resist. They are all going to pay." She seethed. "Now go! Quickly bring them!"

"Yes, My Queen." he bowed and was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it but even if you didn't please leave a review!<strong>


	2. Now A Prisoner

**That had to be my fastest update ever! two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll! I'm just gunna keep on typing! Now you can have a look at my main character! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

><p>White snow crunched under both their feet as Desiree and Eric walked hand in hand through the frozen forest behind the village where their clan resided.<p>

Desiree tucked a strand of her long dark hair behind her pointed ear and looked over with dark green eyes at Eric, her betrothed. As soon as she and Eric had been born, their marriage had been arranged. Desiree wasn't bitter though. Eric and she had fallen into a sweet love. "What do you think will happen to us?"

He gave her a quizzical glance. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Well, everyone knows that High Elf Melrick (She wasn't allowed to call him father) has gone gone to challenge the White Witch and redeem Narnia." She looked out at the bare trees. "Will Narnia be saved?"

Eric stopped walking and pursed his lips. He looked at her a moment with the familiar but beautiful blue eyes as a breeze blew his light brown hair. "Aslan is said to return and help Narnia. Two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve will rule."

"And?"

"Aslan hasn't come back. The time to fight for Narnia's freedom has not yet come. I believe..."

"Keep going!"

"I don't think High Elf Melrick is coming back. He will only anger the Witch. Who is to know what she will do now?"

Desiree sighed and looked down at her hands. Her father had acted upon impulse, not rational decision.

Eric looked down at her with a loving sad smile. "We'll be okay, Desiree." He took her hand and stroked her cheek with his fingers. He pulled her close and planted a short sweet kiss on her lips. Desiree closed her eyes and smiled.

It was then that a long, piercing scream echoed through the woods. Desiree clutched Eric's arm as they both spun around back towards the village. Smoke rose into the air over the tops of the trees.

"Eric is that..."

Eric nodded. "Its the village." Another scream ripped through the air. It was long, agonized, and drawn out. "Come on." And he sprinted off with Desiree close behind him. Their speed was incomparable. It was faster than the fastest horse, as graceful as the daintiest deer. Quickly they reached the forest's edge where they could see the village where their clan lived.

Desiree froze, eyes wide, lips parting in a scream that never came. She grabbed the nearest tree as she steadied herself, a whimper escaping her. Eric, one step ahead of her, glanced back and swallowed hard. Trying to look away but unable to, Desiree turned back to the village.

Flames engulfed every humble home. Most were empty... the anguished scream of a small child from the nearest home told her that some were not. Little elf children littered the streets as they cried for their mothers. Mothers called for their children and when finding them, sweeping them up into their arms and trying to escape the village. Desiree was confused. What were they running from? Men, husbands, and brothers reached for their swords. What were they planning to fight?

A battle cry rang out on the far side of the town and Desiree turned her head. Then she saw them. An assortment of about thirty or forty creatures entered the village. Another group entered from the other side, blocking the escape of the women and children. They were the Queens followers, Desiree realized.

Something had gone wrong with Melrick at the Queen's castle. Her father must have fallen...

Eric drew his sword. "Desiree, I have to help the other men. Stay here out of sight." He stepped forward.

Desiree grabbed his arm. "Eric..."

He pulled away gently.

"I can't lose you."

"You won't." He stepped out of the trees. "I promise." He turned away from her and took a few long strides. He slumped to the ground with a moan.

"Eric!" She cried and left her safe place in the forest. "Eric!" Desiree ran to him, kneeling next to his injured body. "No..."

An arrow pierced his chest directly through the heart. His breathing was uneven and quick. His tiring eyes began to droop. Desiree ran her fingers through his brown curls, a tear slipping down her cheek. Her other hand gripped his, squeezing it tightly. If only it wasn't a fatal wound. I or any other elf could've healed him!

"Desiree..." Her name was hardly a whisper between his lips.

Suddenly rough hands grabbed her arms and yanked her to her feet. She kicked and struggled but it was no use against the enormous orge that dragged her towards the center of the village, away from Eric.

"Eric! She screamed, throwing herself towards him, but the orge held fast. "Let me go! Take me back!" Her scream filled the air. "Eric!" She cried. Her cries were of no use. She was dragged to the village where the surviving elves stood, Very few were men. Most had fallen trying to defend their wives and children. Desiree was tossed effortlessly into the clustered group where she fell to the snow on her side. A fellow elf helped her to her feet.

She stood and wiped the snow off her dress. "Thank you Jasmer."

He nodded.

"Desiree!"

Her mother's voice calling her name awakened a sense of comfort. Desiree turned to see her mother push through the crowd and reach her with open arms. She embraced her.

Desiree began to sob. "Mother- he- Eric- he's.."

"I know, I know." Her mother stroked her hair.

"We are the last of the royal elves..."

Her mother, Tyrinia, took a deep breath. "We'll be okay. We'll be okay."

All around them, pressing on all sides was their clan. All were talking trying to comfort those who could not be calmed. Everyone was silenced by the bellow of a minatour.

A large grey wolf stepped in front of them. "As of three days ago, one of your kind challenged the queen. All elves are now held held responsible for conspiring against the Queen of Narnia. Any who resist will be killed immediately." He growled. "As we speak, other clans like yours are being gathered. All of you are being taken as prisoners to the palace."

Desiree looked around at all the frightened faces surrounding her. A young boy, about eleven, stepped forward. "The White Witch is no Queen! She's a murderer and a-" He fell to the ground, brought down by an arrow.

She closed her eyes. Prisoners didn't live long under the Queen's rule.

"March!" A large orge yelled and a commotion of gasps of surprise began as the group was shoved forward.

Desiree managed on last look back at Eric's body as his head slumped to the side. "Good bye Eric." She whispered softly. Tears streamed down her face. "I may be joining you sooner than you know." Tyrinia put an arm around her daughter's shoulders and pulled her close, tears streaming down her own cheeks.

Desiree walked onward, leaving behind everything she knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, tell me what you think! I need feedback!<strong>


End file.
